Problem: There are $2n$ complex numbers that satisfy both $z^{28} - z^{8} - 1 = 0$ and $|z| = 1$. These numbers have the form $z_{m} = \cos\theta_{m} + i\sin\theta_{m}$, where $0\leq\theta_{1} < \theta_{2} < \dots < \theta_{2n} < 360$ and angles are measured in degrees. Find the value of $\theta_{2} + \theta_{4} + \dots + \theta_{2n}$.
From the equation $z^{28} - z^8 - 1 = 0,$ $z^{28} - z^8 = 1,$ or
\[z^8 (z^{20} - 1) = 1.\]Then $|z^8| |z^{20} - 1| = 1.$  Since $|z| = 1,$ $|z^{20} - 1| = 1.$  So if $w = z^{20},$ then $w$ lies on the circle centered at 1 with radius 1.  But $|w| = |z^{20}| = |z|^{20} = 1,$ so $w$ also lies on the circle centered at the origin with radius 1.  These circles intersect at $\operatorname{cis} 60^\circ$ and $\operatorname{cis} 300^\circ,$ so $w = z^{20}$ must be one of these values.

[asy]
unitsize(1.5 cm);

draw(Circle((0,0),1));
draw(Circle((1,0),1));
draw((-1.5,0)--(2.5,0));
draw((0,-1.5)--(0,1.5));

dot((0,0));
dot((1,0));
dot(dir(60), red);
dot(dir(-60), red);
[/asy]

If $z^{20} = \operatorname{cis} 60^\circ,$ then $z^{20} - 1 = \operatorname{cis} 120^\circ,$ so $z^8 = \operatorname{cis} 240^\circ.$  Then
\[z^4 = \frac{z^{20}}{(z^8)^2} = \operatorname{cis} 300^\circ.\]Conversely, if $z^4 = \operatorname{cis} 300^\circ,$ then
\begin{align*}
z^8 (z^{20} - 1) &= \operatorname{cis} 600^\circ (\operatorname{cis} 1500^\circ - 1) \\
&= \operatorname{cis} 240^\circ (\operatorname{cis} 60^\circ - 1) \\
&= \operatorname{cis} 240^\circ \operatorname{cis} 120^\circ \\
&= 1.
\end{align*}The solutions to $z^4 = \operatorname{cis} 300^\circ$ are $\operatorname{cis} 75^\circ,$ $\operatorname{cis} 165^\circ,$ $\operatorname{cis} 255^\circ,$ and $\operatorname{cis} 345^\circ.$

Similarly, the case $z^{20} = \operatorname{cis} 300^\circ$ leads to
\[z^4 = \operatorname{cis} 60^\circ.\]The solutions to this equation are $\operatorname{cis} 15^\circ,$ $\operatorname{cis} 105^\circ,$ $\operatorname{cis} 195^\circ,$ and $\operatorname{cis} 285^\circ.$

Therefore, all the solutions are
\[\operatorname{cis} 15^\circ, \ \operatorname{cis} 75^\circ, \ \operatorname{cis} 105^\circ, \ \operatorname{cis} 165^\circ, \ \operatorname{cis} 195^\circ, \ \operatorname{cis} 255^\circ, \ \operatorname{cis} 285^\circ, \ \operatorname{cis} 345^\circ.\]The final answer is $75 + 165 + 255 + 345 = \boxed{840}.$